A wireless communication device may be configured to engage in data sessions over multiple wireless access networks. In some scenarios, the wireless communication device is limited, so it cannot simultaneously use the wireless access networks at the same time. In these scenarios, the wireless communication device performs a hand-over from one wireless access network to another. During the handover, data transferred over the old wireless access network may be lost as the wireless communication device transitions to the new wireless access network.
For example, wireless phones exchange Internet data over a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 1x network and an Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO) network. Some of the wireless phones cannot use both of the wireless access networks at the same time. If one of these wireless phones is performing a handover from the CDMA 1x network to the EVDO network, then data sent to the wireless phone over the CDMA 1x network may be lost during the handover.